thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phoeline
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phoeline page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 13:32, July 8, 2010 Checking for Breakfast Hi, you changed the wording of the hint, but it is the hint given in the game (I think) and it is correct. That's why I undid your edit. I know, all that stuff about unready animals is confusing... Ackermann-Talk 12:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Checking for Breakfast -creak- *clang* Yes, you are right, of course. Too many negatives in that sentence, brainfart on my side. I -think- I edited the other three 'unready' animal goals' hints correctly now. I do feel confuzzled though ;) Thanks for pointing it out. Phoeline 13:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : No, I don't get a message when you post it to your own talk page. But I saw the change on the "My Home" page. Ackermann-Talk 14:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yah Ohh im so sorry for that ? I thought i just moved it at the end of the page >.< sorry for that .. iddnt mean it Raiine (Talk) 10:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I put it back again :) Im really sorry again :P Raiine (Talk) 10:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Game Stat Wow, you're cool :) ? how many +1 Max Energy you purchase? Sorry for my Bad english and Grammar .. im not really good at english .. Raiine (Talk) 11:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Images not displayed I've had the same problem on the Mystery Gift page. Images were not displayed, but later they were. Page kept loading. I don't know what's the problem, but it's certainly not your fault. Ackermann-Talk 15:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hello, I've granted rollback rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great edits here! 14:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Beyond that, there are also hundreds of people who read what you write. Most of them don't edit though, sadly :( 21:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) New share images Do you know the date when the new share images (scare bears, ask for energy...) appeared? I'd like to add this to the updates section, but I don't remember. Ackermann-Talk 13:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I took the 9th as the date for the release. If there are two days difference, I guess, nobody really cares... ;-) Ackermann-Talk 13:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Naming images Thanks for uploading the new image. You should use the pattern PAGENAME-icon.png next time (you forgot the dash). Pay attention to the capitalization of words. It should be exactly like the page name. Ackermann-Talk 14:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it will help. The infobox will automatically load the image by using the page's name. The template adds -icon.png. Ackermann-Talk 14:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC)